


I Will Not Stand By

by HallsofStone2941



Series: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves, Based on the main trailer, Challenge: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves, Gen, Kili is tired of Thorin's shit, Kíli-centric, Spoilers - Battle of the Five Armies, oh look its sad, that wasn't supposed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can understand his uncle's treatment of the Hobbit.</p><p>He can understand his uncle's insistence of leaving him behind in Laketown.</p><p>He cannot understand his uncle's refusal to negotiate, no matter how hard he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Stand By

**Author's Note:**

> Participating in 13 Days for 13 Dwarves - hopefully I won't fall behind (this is really the first time constraint I've ever put on my writing, and it's midterm week. Oh, well, better start early!). Here's #1: Dear, sweet, sweet, Kili (riiiiiight)

He can understand his uncle's treatment of the Hobbit, even if he does not agree with it. No, of course Bilbo does not know how to survive in the wild - he is a Hobbit, for Mahal's sake! And Thorin, Kili knows, would blame himself if said Hobbit died on the journey, no matter what his uncle might say. Kili knows that Thorin cares for the lives of anyone he leads, and the Hobbit, by default, falls under that category. Kili only wishes that Thorin would not seem so callous about it.

When Bilbo proves himself to Thorin, Kili is pleased. Now Thorin does not think Bilbo too soft or burdensome. Now he will not be so harsh, because he will not worry as much.

* * *

He can understand his uncle's insistence on leaving him behind in Laketown, even if he does not agree with it. Kili is wounded, and can barely stand without collapsing. Every second is filled with an agonizing burn centralized on his knee, and he can feel himself grow weaker with every minute. Yet the idea of being left behind is horrifying; as Fili says, Kili has spent his whole life listening to tales of the mountain. He cannot imagine not being there, not seeing the light in his uncle's eyes when they find the door. He _needs_ to see it, but instead he is forced to sit while Oin looks over him and Fili kneels by him, concern written all over his face.

* * *

He cannot understand his uncle's refusal to negotiate, no matter how hard he tries. Yes, the Elves are here looking to settle an old argument (not the best of timing, in Kili's opinion). Yes, the Men have marched upon Erebor with the intent of stepping over the Company's charred bodies to reach the gold within. Yes, the Men and Elves have refused Thorin's terms of negotiation.

But Thorin...Thorin is different. Wrong. _Not my uncle_. Kili thinks to himself, more than once, and fearfully, as if one of the others could hear him. _Not the man I grew up with; not the one who taught me archery and played the harp to put me to sleep and not the man that helped me when I was sick or frightened. Not my Uncle Thorin._ His eyes are cold, his voice is dark, and, Kili knows in his heart, his mind is twisted. _"Am I not the King?"_ he had asked. _No,_ Kili had wanted to tell him. _No, not yet, and not ever, if you keep on like this_. Because war is brewing, just over the horizon, a war that Thorin has asked for even though there is no chance of winning.

And then Bilbo, wonderful, brave, selfless Bilbo, acts out of fear and desperation, and Kili fears it will be the end. Because while the Hobbit's intentions were good, Thorin is too far gone to see it. He rages and shouts, and Bilbo disappears (like a thief in the night), and preparations for negotiating are made, and Orcs appear on the horizon, and Thorin demands that they wait it out and let the cold-hearted traitors and the ugly Moria scum destroy each other. And Kili cannot take it anymore.

"They came for us," he murmurs, and Thorin's glinted gaze falls on him.

"What?" the "King" growls.

Kili lifts his head, meeting Thorin's gaze directly. "The Orcs came for us. They came for you, led by Azog, and you are willing to sit here and let others pay the price for your mistakes." He stands as Thorin's eyes turn to blue fire, body tensed, preparing for an attack.

"It is their own mistakes they are paying for, by sitting defenseless in front of my kingdom and demanding things that are not theirs to take. No! Let them fall. Let them face the consequences of their actions, and when Dain arrives, we will defeat whomever remains."

Kili thinks of Bilbo, a gentle-Hobbit with a heart worth more than all the wealth of Erebor. He imagines the kindly creature facing down an Orc, or a Warg, and not being as lucky as he had in the Misty Mountains. He imagines Thorin, with gold-tinted eyes flashing, piercing the Hobbit with a Dwarven weapon, no remorse or hesitation in his face or his movements.

"I will not hide," he begins, his voice shaking and deepening from his anger, "while others fight  _our_ battles _FOR US_!" he shouts, emotion surging through the words. He draws his massive sword and, ignoring the gasps of the Company, walks to the edge of the wall. "So you can sit here until you _rot_ , for all I care," he snarls, "but I am going to fight with our friends."

Thorin snarls something at him, but he pays no attention. His eyes scan over the company briefly, before finally resting on Fili. His brother says nothing, but nods and inconspicuously grasps the handle of his double-headed axe - a sign that he will follow him. Without another word, Kili swings over the edge of the wall and drops to the ground below, rolling to avoid injury to his legs. He assesses the battle scene, then straightens, sword in hand, and charges into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, I made myself sad. This was supposed to be a happy, fluffy fic. Where the f*** did it go?


End file.
